eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Mes'Kar
A famous mercenary working for the BBB organisation, he is famous for his ruthless pursuit of debt dodgers and being able to adapt to most situations, alongside the fact he never sells out an employer. He is hired by ---- along with other mercenaries to capture The USSCS Falcon and its crew. Characteristics *'Name': *'Species': Khroo'Han *'Age': 31 *'Hair': Blue *'Eyes': Dark Purple *'Likes': Cash, Luxury, His large family, Hot planets *'Dislikes': Morals, Heroes, Cold planets *'Family': Unknown, Appearance Casual A tall and intimidating figure, broad in the chest and thickly built at around 6'5ft. He possesses dark blue hair flowing down the back of his neck, dark purple, almost snake like eyes, a thick jaw and slim neck. like all Khroo'Han he has ten long slender fingers but only two toes, one big toe and the rest of his feet ending in a long stubby single toes. He is rarely ever seen out of his armour. Heavy Environmental SIG Mes'Kar wears a heavier variation of a SIG suit, with additional armour plates on his shoulders, legs, gut and chest, each of them ending with circular studs which act as reactive armour exploding away from himself when ignited. His armour is a dark blue and teal grey, with his primary plates being blue and his under armour being teal, and the body suit like all suits being black. His suit also possesses a large thick like collar with a pipe feeding into the powerful environmental unit stored on his back that looks like a small back pack. From this backpack eight other cables extend, four wrapping around his arms and legs before plugging into the back of his calves and triceps, and four others going into the back of hi torso. His knees, waist lower arms and front neck possess the least armour ending in a blue light almost cloth like substance that allows him o stretch his body when necessary. His hands noticeably end in razor tipped gloves which glisten in the light. His helmet possesses a sleek almost featureless design, except for a mall point jutting away from the main mono visor which splits apart with additional gaps forming an H like design. Their is a grill on the lower end which acts as voice modulator, with glowing blue lights that light up whenever he speaks, and distorts his voice. The side of the helmet have small circular stubs with glowing dents to act as audio receptors. This helmet is capable of flipping up to allow him to breath. Background Mes'Kar is a Khroo'Han Mercenary who possess a very large extended family of illegitimate children from a very frisky early lifestyle. He works high pay and dangerous jobs to work off his alimony checks he owes his various wives and lovers. Still he has always been good at his job of tracking down debt dodgers, tax evaders and even hardened criminals or even innocent bystanders. For Mes'Kar no one is above who he hunts and never has he ever gone back on a job once he takes it: and it is for this reason he was selected to be part of the group to hunt, capture or destroy the Falcon and its crew by -----. Personality Mes'Kar is not your typical Khroo'Han, being perfectly content with being away from his own kind for extended periods of time and even enjoys his solitude. He has displayed ruthless tendencies, although unlike his fellow mercs lacks the more severe psychological disorders they have, expressing a distain for needless killing and approaches his work as an officer worker does a day job, calling a mission "another day in the office." It is due to this apathetic approach to those he hunts that he comes to blow with Estre who cannot understand why he is so calm with killing Interestingly he still shows a high level of attachment to his family and is fiercely protective of his two dozen children, so much so that even his employers refuse to use them against him. Still despite having a more caring and moral side compared to his fellow guns for hire he snorts at Isaac Shepard attempts to appeal to it, saying that it was a bigger insult to his professional sensibilities, and he never lied to his kids about what he does. Skills/Abilities Powers Elastic Anatomy: Like all of his species, Mes'Karis capable of stretching out his body to incredible lengths, although his heavy armour can limit this at times. But due to his elastic nature, Mes'Kar can tie up bounties with his own limbs, leaving them incapacitated for quite some time before he hand them in. He also shows a good amount of skill freeing himself from being tied up. Flexibility Even in heavy armour Mes'Kar shows a high degree of flexibility Hair: His hair is able to stretch as well, although he seldom uses this. Enhanced Strength: Like most Khroo'Han Mes'Kar shows a higher than average strength than the galactic average. Enhanced Agility ''': Due to his springy biology Mes'Kar shows a high level of agility even in heavy armour, using his movement to travel at high speeds. Skills '''Mercenary: Mes'Kar dozen or so years as a Mercenary has given him a huge amount of experience with various firearms and guns, as well as military tactics. Close combat: Mes'Kar is skilled at using his stretching powers and razor claws in close combat, often tearing through opponents suits. His favourite tactic is to slash their armour, and puncture it and exposing the o the vacuum of space to kill them quickly. Equipment Heavy Environmental SIG Suit: A expensively adapted SIG suit, Mes'Kar suit is designed to perfectly simulate the Khroo'Han home world environment and allows him to operate at peak performance without any issues over cold temperatures he finds on strange alien worlds. However the suit is reliant on a small back pack on his back which posses several cables extending into the back of his helmet, arms, back of his torso and suit. If they are severed it will compromise his carefully maintained environment. Assault Rifle: A standard Khroo'Han rifle, that while unembellished with more fancy features gets its primary job done: killing. Razor claw gloves: Made of a special razor sharp alloy, Mes'Kar clawed gloves are used with his combat skills and natural Khroo'Han flexibility to slice through enemy armour to compromise their integrity. Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Villains Category:Freebies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Khroo'Han Category:Mercenaries Category:Aliens